Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150330100625
Never has anyone ever made such a public spectacle out of a character death and shown such an alarming display of entitlement to the extent that Beth fans have. You are watching a show called The Walking Dead in where characters die on a biweekly basis. What do you honestly expect? Characters that have been more important to the plot and had more screentime and development were killed off in worse ways than Beth was, and where was the petition demanding to bring them back then? Where was all the threats and abuse directed at the writers on behalf of those characters? On the flip side, underdeveloped characters with a ton of unfulfilled potential have been killed off in the the earlier stages of their character arc than Beth’s, and again, there was no outcry over that. To base this show’s worth upon one character in a cast as expansive as this is honestly so nonsensical. I understand we get attached to characters. I do too, and it really hurts when they perish in the worst of ways (ie; ANDREA and Dale as just two examples), but you know what? Who am I to throw a bitch fit when I knew this was what I had signed up for from the start. I know you all are stuck in the first three stages of the grieving process, but it’s time to move on to the final stage: acceptance. You claim you’ve been strung along with all these supposed Easter eggs pointing to Beth returning despite that the idea contradicted with logic and canonical plausibility, but you were looking for clues that weren’t there because you weren’t ready to face reality, and I’m sorry, but it’s not fair to the blame the writers for your delusions. You chose to stay in denial all of this time instead of accept your favorite is gone and now you’re lashing out at the writers and the show because you were mistaken. You set yourself up for this pitfall. I feel bad for you all in the sense that you so desperately loved this character and clung to hope of her being alive, but this has honestly become so unhealthy. It’s gotten to the point where you’re bringing the writers and the cast into your little bubble of pain and it’s not right. I am seeing so many disgruntled fans trashing the writers and claiming to give up on the show just because they failed in their endeavour to bully the writers into giving them what they want, and I honestly cannot believe that some of these people are grown ass adults. It always sucks when your favorite dies, but if that one sole character was your only reason for watching in the first place then you obviously weren’t much of a fan to begin with, and if you think your character deserves preferential treatment over all the others to the degree of introducing a plot point that is honestly impossible to execute realistically, then check your entitlement at the door. Your favorite is dead. It sucks I know, but unless your entire existence hinges on this character, it’s not the end of the world for you and you’re going to be just fine. It’s time to wake up and face reality. For some of you, part of that is doing some growing up by recognizing that this show doesn’t exist to cater to your needs and the writers and cast don’t deserve your abuse.